


First Arguments

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Arguing, Honeymoon, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: “We’re having our first argument as a married couple: do we explore this island or do we stay in bed all day.” 
Sequel to 'It Wasn't Meant To Be' and 'Marry Me'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10! This is a sequel to day 4 and day 5 of the 25 Days of Christmas. Enjoy.

“Go away, I want to sleep”, Dan mumbled sleepily, swatting away the hand that was trying to take away the bed sheet. “Why are you adamant about exploring the island? It’ll still be here tomorrow.” 

It was the first day of their honeymoon in Bora Bora and they were already arguing about how they should spend their day. Dan was still exhausted after the long hours of travelling they had to do to actually get here so he thought they deserved to spend a day in bed, just enjoying each other’s company and basking in the knowledge that they were finally married. 

Phil disagreed. He thought that staying in bed all day was a waste when they were on such a beautiful island and instead they should get up at he crack of dawn (“It’s ten in the morning Dan, are you serious?“) and take some time to explore the island. “It’s not everyday we get to wake up in Bora Bora Dan. Do you really want to waste such an opportunity just to get a bit more sleep?”

Dan sighed and blearily opened his eyes. His husband was not going to let this go, was he? Well Dan was not going to let himself be convinced so easily. He could still feel a headache coming on and his limbs felt like jelly from carrying around all that luggage the day before. Not to mention that, while Phil had managed to get more than enough sleep on the plane, Dan had been unable to even doze off for a few minutes.

“I didn’t get any sleep whatsoever on the trip from London to here. I think you’ll understand that going through more than twenty four hours without a single second of sleep would get to anybody. The island will still be here tomorrow and we can explore as much as you want”, he tried to reason. “I just need to get some rest first.” 

Phil seemed to be getting more agitated as the seconds went on. “Please Dan. Is it so bad that I want to spend some time with my husband on our first day of the honeymoon?”

Dan couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face at hearing Phil call him his husband. They had been through so much to get here and now he just didn’t think he would ever get used to being called Phil’s husband without smiling like a complete idiot. 

“I’m not saying we don’t spend the first day together. I just think that we could spend it in bed, cuddling and enjoying each other’s company, rather than walking around for miles when I can barely even get out of bed.” 

It had started as lighthearted enough but all this arguing was slowly getting to Dan. He had only gotten five hours of sleep in two days and he was genuinely feeling like shit, was it really so bad that now he just wanted to get some rest? Phil seemed to think so since he huffed and glared at him. “Why do you always have to be so lazy? You’d rather lie around in bed all day doing nothing than do this one little thing for me. It’s always the same with you.”

Dan recoiled as if he had been slapped and tried to hide the hurt that was probably visible on his face. Where the hell is all of this coming from? He quickly sat up in bed and glared at his husband. “Oh, so now I’m lazy? I’m not the one who slept through almost the whole journey here and left my husband with nothing to do but stare out of the plane window and watch movies on his own. But sure, call me lazy for wanting to finally get some shut eye”, he snapped. 

He thought that would finally get Phil to see reason and agree that they should stay in bed a little longer. His husband would then smile at him, get in bed and they could cuddle all day while Dan slowly got better and stopped feeling as if someone was drilling in his head. 

What he got instead was Phil glaring at him, calling him ungrateful and then leaving the room in a huff.   
“You can stay in bed all day if you want but I’m not wasting my day like you just because you’ve decided to be a stubborn pain in the ass.”

What the hell had just happened?

*

This is not how Dan had expected his honeymoon to go. Phil was still nowhere to be seen and refused to reply to his texts. It didn’t help that Dan felt like his health was getting worse by the second. 

He had a splitting headache and ha sneezed more times than he could count in the past five minutes. There was also the possibility that he was running a fever but he couldn’t be bothered to get out of bed and check for sure. 

In other words, Dan was sick. No wonder he hadn’t even had the strength to get out of bed in the morning. Just the idea of walking around to explore the island in the state he was in right now made him shudder. 

This day couldn’t possibly turn out any worse. Here he was, first day of his honeymoon, with no husband in sight, sick as a dog and craving cuddles he was definitely not going to get. He had half a mind to get dressed and go out looking for Phil himself but he was too exhausted to even try. 

“Where the hell are you Phil?” was his last thought before his eyes slipped shut and he lost consciousness to sleep. 

*

Dan woke up to the feeling of gentle fingers running through his hair. He opened his mouth to talk but found his throat was too sore to utter even the shortest word. Apparently he was wrong. His day could definitely turn worse than it already was. 

He slowly looked to his right and felt himself relax when he noticed his husband sitting next to him. “You came back”, he finally managed to croak out. Sawing Phil wince only proved that he probably looked as bad as he was feeling. 

Phil handed him some pills and a glass of water. “To reduce the fever”, he explained when he saw Dan looking at the pills in suspicion. He waited for him to swallow them down with the water then pulled him in for a hug. “I’m sorry I called you lazy. I should have known something was wrong and talked it out with you instead of storming off like that.” 

If Dan wasn’t as sick as he was, he would have probably tried out the silent treatment on Phil to get him back for leaving him on his own all day but in his state he just couldn’t het himself to actually do it. “It’s fine”, he said, cuddling closer to his husband. “I didn’t know I was sick either so there was no way of you knowing. Did you get to explore the island?” 

He saw Phil shaking his head and couldn’t help but feel relieved. Dan had wanted to explore just as much as Phil if he hadn’t felt so unwell so he was glad hear they still had the chance offing so together. “I knew I wouldn’t enjoy myself knowing that we had argued and you were still here. I just sat by the beach for a while and then I came back here. I didn’t want to wake doubt you were burning up with fever.” 

Dan figured that was probably right after he fell asleep again and nodded. “I wasn’t feeling so bad this morning. I was just really tired so I thought it was because I hadn’t gotten much sleep but after you left I just kept getting worse. Now I feel like absolute shit.” 

“I know but the pills should start taking effect soon and I’m sure you’ll be as good as new soon. Don’t worry, you’re going to stay in here until you’re feeling better and I’m not going anywhere”, Phil said determinedly, getting more comfortable in bed and pulling the sheets over them both. 

Dan smiled, glad that at least he didn’t have to be on his own while feeling like this. He had missed his husband’s cuddles while he was away. He couldn’t help but feel a little guilty though. “I’m sorry I’m ruining our honeymoon. As soon as I’m well enough to get out of bed we can go and explore the island just like you said”, he reassured. 

Phil shook his head and looked at him with fondness. “Don’t be ridiculous. You take all the time you need to recover, the island isn’t going anywhere. We’re here for two more weeks.” 

Dan could hardly believe that they’d just had their first proper argument as a married couple and it had been over something as stupid as whether or not to go out and explore the island or stay in bed all day. He couldn’t help but feel a little satisfied to know that it had gone his way in the end even if it was because he was sick. 

All that mattered now was that he had his husband back by his side to cuddle the hell out of him while his fever went down. Maybe this honeymoon wouldn’t be so much of a fail after all.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? I think it's fairly safe to say that this will be the end to a trilogy but, you never know. I might come across a prompt that I feel can be applied to that verse but, for right now, this is the last part. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Stay tuned tomorrow for Day 11!


End file.
